Historia de Taxi
by angekila
Summary: Desamores y engaños, todo en una misma noche. SongFic. Regalo para Naty Asakura Pace por su cumpleaños. Hao X Marion. Lime (Casi LEMON)


Regalo de Cumpleaños para mi querida Naty Asakura Pace. Es mi primer Hao x Marion… Sean gentiles.

Shaman King no es mío y la canción tampoco. **INTENTO** **DE LEMON (LIME LA VERDAD)**

* * *

**HISTORIA DE TAXI**

Tokio estaba infestada de habitantes, millones de personas todos los días realizaban sus labores y más aun era sábado día favorito para muchos, salían a divertirse, a tomar o a dar un paseo, era el día perfecto para el transporte público pero omitiendo al taxi viejo que aun rondaba por esas calles.

_Eran las diez de la noche,__  
__piloteaba mi nave.__  
__era mi taxi un wolkswagen__  
__del año 68._

El propietario era un ciudadano promedio, con deudas y familia, Hao Asakura aun no entendía como la vida perfecta que imaginó de adolescente ahora se resumía a conducir un viejo vehículo que generaba más deudas que ingresos pero ese era el único sustento que tenía. Ese día solo había recogido lo suficiente para pagar la gasolina, estaba agotado lo único que deseaba era llegar a su casa y dormir.

Estaba dispuesto a tomar la ruta para su casa pero al pasar por la esquina de uno de los bares más concurridos de Tokio estacionó mientras se subía una joven rubia algo apurada.

_Era un día de esos malos donde no hubo pasaje.__  
__Las lentejuelas de un traje,__  
__me hicieron la parada.__  
__Era una rubia preciosa llevaba minifalda._

_El escote en su espalda__  
__llegaba justo a la gloria._

Se sonrojó de inmediato al ver lo hermosa que era y como dejaba ver más piel de lo que el acostumbraba a ver en la parte trasera de su auto. Empezó a manejar sin rumbo fijo pues la rubia no pronunciaba palabra y el estaba nervioso como para articular algún sonido, esa rubia mujer lo había dejado embobado. No dejaba de mirarla por su retrovisor y cuando posó su mirada justo en sus ojos esmeraldas pudo percatar como sus lágrimas corrían su maquillaje y mostraba una gran y profunda tristeza esa sin duda era una pena de amor.

_Una lágrima negra rodaba en su mejilla.__  
__Mientras que el retrovisor decía "¡ve que pantorrillas!"__  
__Yo vi un poco más.__  
__Eran las diez y cuarenta zigzagueaba en reforma.__  
__Me dijo "me llamo Norma"__  
__mientras cruzaba la pierna._

Se cansaba de dar vueltas sin un rumbo establecido —Mi nombre es Marion— y su voz lo había terminado de hechizar, la rubia trataba de acomodarse en ese asiento tan incómodo y el simple acto hacia que la imaginación de Hao se elevara y miles de imágenes que implicaban sus cuerpos desnudos lo distrajeran. La ojiverde buscaba algo en su bolso y dio in suspiro de satisfacción al encontrar lo que buscaba — ¿Le molesta si fumo? — Hao salió de su trance fantasioso y solo atinó a buscar su encendedor para ofrecerle fuego. En su vida recordaba estar tan nervioso y asustado.

Marion fumaba demasiado rápido y ya iba por el 3 cigarro — Las mujeres bonitas no deberían llorar— Marion soltó una pequeña risa — ¿Puede decirme por qué llora? —

—Los hombres son todos unos miserables, y más aun si tienen dinero, se creen los dueños del mundo porque saben que pueden tenerlo a sus pies—

_Sacó un cigarro algo extraño de esos que te dan risa.__  
__Le ofrecí fuego de prisa__  
__me temblaba la mano__  
__Le pregunté "¿por quién llora?__  
__y me dijo "por un tipo, que se cree que por rico__  
__puede venir a engañarme_."

—Si quiere mi opinión ese tipo es un imbécil, yo no sería capaz de engañar a semejante mujer, si quiere desquitarse tiene un hombre a su servicio en el momento que desee—y Hao quedó hechizado con su risa.

_"no caiga usted. por amores, debe de levantarse" le dije__  
__"cuente con un servidor si lo que quiere es vengarse".__  
__Y me sonrió._

—Solo soy un simple taxista ¿sabe? — Hao seguía recriminándose en sus pensamientos, no era bueno lo que estaba haciendo el era un hombre casado, su matrimonio iba por la borda era claro pero no podía hacer lo que su imaginación le pedía.

_¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista seduciendo a la vida?__  
__¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista construyendo una herida?__  
__¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista enfrente de una dama?__  
__¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista con sus sueños de cama?__  
__me pregunté..._

—Esa mujer se nota que es una pobre tonta encantada con cosas de niños ricos, no es de clase alta, su porte y su ropa informal lo hacían notar a simple vista y se nota que estaba comenzando, es una amante primeriza —

Hao seguía idiotizado con cada movimiento de la rubia, hacía magia para no perder el control del vehículo, en verdad las fantasías que tenia ahora mismo con la rubia lo tenían desorbitado.

_Me sonreía en el espejo y se sentaba de lado.__  
__Yo estaba idiotizado,__  
__con el espejo empañado.__  
__Me dijo "dobla en la esquina, iremos hasta mi casa.__  
__Después de un par de tequilas, veremos qué es lo que pasa."__  
__Para que describir lo que hicimos en la alfombra.__  
__Sí basta con resumir que le bese hasta la sombra,__  
__y un poco más..._

— ¿Qué le parece si vamos a mi casa? — Hao se sobresaltó con esa propuesta —Veremos cómo actúan nuestros cuerpos con algo de alcohol en el cerebro—

Cuando estacionó frente a su casa en verdad era inmensa — ¿Vive usted sola? —

— ¿Acaso es tan obvio? — Dijo Marion con algo de burla.

Cuando entraron a la mansión de la rubia Hao quedó maravillado — Tengo whisky, ron, cerveza, vino, brandy, tequila ¿Qué deseas tomar? —

Perdieron la cuenta después del cuarto trago, y pasó lo obvio, Hao mandó al diablo a su mujer y atacó con propiedad lo labios de esa mujer que tanto lo excitaba, no se cohibía nada.

Cayeron en la alfombra de la gran sala sin separar sus labios, Hao empezaba a descender por el cuello de la rubia con una pasión casi animal —Le recuerdo que soy un hombre casado, señorita— le dijo muy cerca de su oído —Esta noche aplique toda su experiencia conmigo, señor Asakura—y esta vez fue ella la que atacó los labios masculinos.

Las manos habilidosas de Hao empezaron a tener vida propia debajo de la falda de la rubia ojiverde mientras esta ya empezaba a soltar ligeros gemidos. Marion se sentía inútil y sus manos también empezaban a laborar solas, cambió de posición con Hao quedando encima de él y con las piernas en sus costados —Estoy seguro que tu también tienes experiencia en esto Mari—Hao ya se encontraba con la respiración agitada y con la mente nublada — ¿Cuándo perdiste la timidez y a hablarme de "tu" señor Asakura? — Marion ya empezaba a reaccionar a sus necesidades pues las manos de Hao acariciando sus piernas ya la estaban haciendo enloquecer.

—En el momento en que tus delicadas manos llegaron intrusas dentro mi pantalón— y esas fueron las últimas palabras que pronunciarían hasta acabar saciados del otro.

Las manos de Hao empezaron a despojar de a poco las prendas de Marion hasta dejarla completamente desnuda, en verdad era una mujer preciosa, los jadeos y gemidos de Marion a su tacto lo enloquecían pero era el turno de ella para desnudarlo. Desabotonó con suma paciencia su camisa, mientras acariciaba lentamente el cuerpo del moreno, no hubo espacio de ese bien formado torso que no fuera besado por la rubia, Hao solamente se dejaba hacer mientras disfrutaba de las caricias de ella. Sintió como su pantalón era despojado junto con sus bóxer y era atrapado por esas manos suaves y delicadas — ¿Tu esposa se pierde de esto todas las noches? Vaya que es tonta la pobre—Hao no tuvo voz para responder, Marion acariciaba su miembro como tal maestra en el arte, ya había olvidado lo delicioso que era el sexo. No le importó correrse en la mano de ella y a ella tampoco pareció importarle demasiado.

Hao recobró su personalidad de macho dominante y empezó a actuar en el cuerpo de Marion, sus labios empezaron a recorrerla lentamente como queriendo torturarla, mientras sus manos tocaban todo lo que encontraba a su paso, en verdad Marion sentía que su cuerpo quemaba con cada caricia y beso del moreno, no paraba de gemir y de rogar por más, petición que Hao cumplió cuando sus labios atraparon su pezón izquierdo mientras sus manos atacaban el derecho.

Marion acariciaba el cabello del castaño como si con eso diera a entender lo mucho agradecía sus atenciones en sus pechos y, sintió una enorme decepción cuando se percató que Hao empezaba a separarse de estos y bajaban a su vientre, podía notar que sus labios tenían otro camino —Señor Asakura ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones? —Marion no podía de tantas emociones juntas.

—Besar cada milímetro de tu cuerpo Marion, espero que no te moleste el atrevimiento de mis labios—Hao descendió hasta llegar a la máxima fuente de placer de la rubia y sin ningún temor su boca hizo maravillas en ese lugar y Marion no pude ocultar su placer cuando un orgasmo la atacó en el momento que Hao atrapó su clítoris con sus labios.

La situación no daba para más, Hao volvió a la boca de Marion dándole a probar un poco de ella misma —Dime por favor que estás lista— Hao respiraba en el oído de Marion muy agitado —Hace mucho que lo estoy—fue la respuesta de Marion.

Hao se posicionó entre sus piernas y de una sola estocada la penetró completamente, sin esperar ninguna reacción por parte de ella, empezó a moverse desenfrenadamente. Vaya que era deliciosa esa estrechez, podía seguir toda la noche dentro de ella y no se aburriría. La velocidad de las embestidas empezaron a subir de acuerdo a la necesidad de Hao y los gemidos desgarradores de Marion

El placer los invadió y los dos y llegaron a la cima casi al mismo tiempo. Hao se tumbó al lado de Marion, mientras esta se acomodaba en su pecho.

_"no se sienta usted. tan sola, sufro aunque no es lo mismo.__  
__Mi mujer y mi horario, han abierto un abismo."__  
__"¡Como se sufre a ambos lados de las clases sociales!"__  
__"Usted, sufre en su mansión,__  
__yo sufro en los arrabales."_

—Mi problema es parecido, llevaba meses sin sexo, mi matrimonio es un fracaso, creo que los ricos también sufren desamores, pero ten por seguro que nunca había gozado tanto de esto, como lo he hecho contigo Marion—

_Me dijo "vente conmigo, que sepa que no estoy sola."__  
__Se hizo en el pelo una cola,__  
__fuimos al bar donde estaban.__  
__Entramos precisamente el abrazaba a una chica.__  
__Mira si es grande el destino y esta ciudad es chica.__  
__¡Era mi mujer!_

—Vamos al bar, ayúdame a enfrentarlo, quiero acabar mi historia con el —

Hao solo se limitó a asentir. Ambos se vistieron rápidamente, regresaron al taxi y el moreno puso rumbo al bar. —Exactamente ¿Quién es el imbécil que te engaña? —

— ¿Conoces a Ren Tao? —

—Claro, el empresario e inversionista chino—

—A ese imbécil es al que buscamos—

Cuando entraron al recinto caminaron directo a la barra y allí estaba el Peli-violáceo acompañado y Marion se extrañó a la ver que Hao se había quedado algo sorprendido y su expresión pasaba de fuerte a una triste —¿Qué pasa Hao? — Marion pensó que se había arrepentido.

— ¿La chica con la que lo descubriste es aquella Peli-plateada? — Hao habló sin voz por el asombro.

—Si es esa… ¿La conoces? —

Las lágrimas amenazaban a Hao con salir —Marion esa es mi mujer—

_¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista seduciendo a la vida?__  
__¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista construyendo una herida?__  
__¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista cuando un caballero__  
__coincide con su mujer en horario y esmero?__  
__me pregunté_...

Los dos huyeron del lugar de inmediato —Hice todo por ella y ¿así es como me paga? — Marion solo acariciaba la espalda de Hao para calmarlo un poco.

—No es tu culpa Hao— y el moreno se acomodó en las piernas de la rubia, no derramaría una lágrima por su mujer.

_Desde aquella noche ellos juegan a engañarnos.__  
__Se ven en el mismo bar...__  
__Y la rubia, para el taxi, siempre a las diez __  
__en el mismo lugar._

Desde esa noche Hao y Marion acordaron verse en la misma esquina donde se conocieron, iban a la casa de la rubia y como si nunca lo hubieran hecho, desquitaban su frustración y enojo en el cuerpo del otro.

* * *

**FIN**

**HOLA! Si llegaron hasta aquí ¡GRACIAS!. Mi regalo de cumpleaños para Naty, linda Feliz Cumple y espero que te haya gustado. No opinaré mucho respecto al contenido, no es mi primer lemon lo sé, pero si el primero que hago sola y estoy… cuando encuentre la palabra exacta les aviso XD **

**Aviso publicitario: Hice un Fic en conjunto con RedGlossyLips llamado "CONFUSIONES" es suficiente con leer el Summary para saber de que tratará. Ya sin mucho por decir, gracias por leer, y les agradecería con el alma sin dejan Review, son el alimento de una escritora en aprendizaje. Éxitos.**

**GRACIAS PAM, por leerlo y decirme que no está horrendo.**


End file.
